RWBY Burst
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: In a world where shadows had taken hold onto and with the humans combating against it with the power of Dust, a new enemy has emerged. An enemy that can't be killed with the power of the Dust, the Aragami. However, a new branch has been developed to deal with the Aragami. They call themselves God Eaters. How will the hunters and huntresses work with this new group?


**RWBY Burst**

**AnicentSpiritKnight: I am back with a new crossover fanfic! It has been about one year since I wrote a new story on this website. My reasons were being lazy, having writers block, and of course all these new changes on fanfic that is making me crazy! :O ...Ahem... Enough ranting for now. Anyways, my new idea is writing about RWBY with Gods Eater in the story line. I won't give out much info besides that Aragami(monsters from Gods Eater Burst) will be there in the outer regions and that there will be also a branch for Gods Eaters on Beacon Academy. Let's get this fanfic started! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater Burst and RWBY. Both franchises belong to their rightful owners.**

**EDIT: I just changed a few things to make this a bit more easier to read thanks to JudgmentTH who gave some advice about the problems in this prologue.**

Many years ago at the outer regions of the city, there are numerous amount of beasts prowling around whether in the forest or at a deserted town. No matter where you look, danger is everywhere with the intent to kill you. People might think that these beasts were the shadow creatures, the Grim, but they were wrong. What makes them so different is that their bodies weren't cover in darkness, but rather a unique color scheme for each beast. Some time ago, several teams of Hunters and Huntresses went out to the outer regions to slay these strange beasts. The results of their hunts were tragic. Most teams were killed and eaten by the beasts. Only two teams made it out alive. However, they came back with horrible injuries. A few of them came out with missing or broken limbs. Others gained mental traumas as a result of the bloody fight.

When both teams reported back to their superiors, their superiors were terrified about the reports that they had received. While the beasts can be injured, they cannot be killed by using the power of Dust, their source of power and magic. Another terrifying fact is that the beasts can slowly regenerate as time passed on. As such, they decided to close off the inner region away from the outer region to block off the beasts. They built a huge barrier around the region ordered by the government to keep themselves safe. The citizens of the region were not given any information about the new beasts because it might cause major panic among them and they didn't want to worry them. They hoped that the barrier can last a long time to prevent the beasts entering into cities while also to develop new ideas on how to combat against these beasts. During that time, they have came up with a name fitting for these dangerous beasts: the **Aragami**, minor beast gods.

While the barrier is doing its job of protecting the region from the Aragami, researchers and military people are doing their very best to create weapons to attack the Aragami while at the same time dealing with the supposing resurrection of the Grim. There were reports of Beowolves being sighted within the region. Hunters and Huntresses from local area are sent to deal with the shadow creatures. One day, the military decided to capture an Aragami whether dead or alive for the researchers to study its body and develop weapons to counter the Aragami defense. It was a dangerous mission and many men and women were killed trying to get an Aragami for the sake of developing a weapon to kill them. Finally, they were able to kill one Aragami by putting enough Dust and bullets into its body to take it down effectively.

This Aragami was a two legged one with no arms, a spiked tail that can shoot its spikes, and a head with teeth that somewhat resembles a ogre. This was called the Ogretail. By doing experiments with its body, they were able to find out how it was made and how to counter it. However, in order for this to work, the researchers must inject the beast's cells, which were later called as Oracle Cells, into a human. Once the procedure began, scientists began making a weapon made up of the materials and coating them in Oracle Cells. After such a procedure, they brought the subject only the weapon for testing. The test went well until an unforeseen accident happened. The subject was being covered in a black ooze starting from the arm where the Oracle Cells were injected. It continued to spread on the subject as he screamed in pain until he transformed into an Aragami. Luckily, it did not have the same defense as the other Aragamis and was killed easily.

Scientists and researchers speculate that the Oracle cells already began to spread, but slowly. However, when the subject picked up the weapon coated in Oracle Cells, that's when the spread began to accelerate. So to stop the same mistakes from happening, they designed an armlet that was in the color of red (**1**). This was created to control the Oracle Cells within the body and to control the weapon. The weapon itself was implanted a core from the Ogretail to help control the weapon's cells. The second test began again with a volunteer hunter to see how it will work. The test was a success and can now be made for others who will be joining in the fights against the Aragami. All the people within the project decided to call the weapons, mainly swords and guns, God Arcs while the people using the God Arcs the God Eaters due to the fact that their weapons has another form that can devour the Aragami to erase its existence forever (**2**).

Now, how will the world react to the newest additions of warriors that are trained for one thing only, the Aragami? Well, once news of the warriors came out, there would be many problems, but overall, it can be a good thing since God Eaters can also help the Hunters and Huntresses in their missions if there are any Aragami mixing along with the Grim. The next few years shall be the test for the people against these threats and hopefully, they can put down the threats and secure peace.

**I hope that the prologue of this new crossover is okay because I might have went a bit overboard with explaining things on how God Eaters were in the RWBY storyline. Well please review and give any supportive criticisms to make the story better. Cya! :)**

**Both bolded numbers you see can be easily found in Google Images by typing the key words _Gods Eater Armlet _and _Gods Eater Devouring_. **


End file.
